poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legendary Pokémon/Baraz finds the Prison Bottle/Villains Appears
Here is the scene where we see many Legendary Pokémon, then we see Baraz finds the Prison Bottle and ends up getting possessed then the Villains Appears in Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. (We see a View the world of Pokemon) Narrator: The incredible world of Pokémon. Bring the most remarkable and mysterious living things. (We then see Shiny Rayquaza flying by) Filling the sky. (We see Zekrom flies up in the sky. Then we also see Reshiram flying in the sky as well) The ocean's below. (Then we see Kyogre swimming. Next we then see Lugia swimming. At the mountain we see Regigigas walking) And the towering mountains. (Next we see Giratina flying on the rocky mountain. In the icy cave we see Kyurem walking. In the volcano we see Groudon swimming in the lava) Dwelling in the cities and towns. (We then see Latios and Latias flying by. Then we see Dialga flying in it's dimension) There isn't a single part of the world where they can't be found. (Then at last we see Palkia flying in it's dimension) And for as many Pokémon. As there are in this world, they're are just many dreams and adventures to explore. (We see a mysterious shape of a Pokémon glowing as it fades to white. We see a man riding on his Braviary flying to the desert. Later we cut to a man summons his Solrock, the man holds on to his Solrock while it goes down and the man lands on the ground) Baraz: Now solrock. Flash let's go. (Solrock uses Flash, Then the man walks to see a mysterious forcefield appear as he held out his hands) Time and sky. Nature, I ask you to listen to my words. And obey my commands, release the ancient bonds! Break! (The mysterious power reveals to be the Prison Bottle but it's chained up, as he goes and grabs the bottle. Suddenly we see red evil eyes in the darkness background, as the eyes of the bottle glows and the dark purple power appears and starts to possesse the man. He opens his eyes to reveal his eyes are now red and smiles evilly, Then all of the villains appears) Malefor: At long last, he found the prison bottle. Primus: The bottle that was created hundred years ago. Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: '''Look at him turn evil. '''Theodore "Tobey" McCallister III: It was the Prison Bottle turning him evil. Francisco: '''Yeah, that works on his dark side. '''Bird-Brain: The Prison Bottle can possesse everyone whoever grabs it. Major Nixel: 'Good, Now all we gotta do is find Hoopa. '''Miss Power: '''Excellent. '''Natalia: '(Claps her hands slowly) Well done Baraz, this plan is worked. '''Adagio Dazzle: We're just getting started. Dark Meta Knight: Revenge will be ours. Galacta Knight: Very soon. Red Psycho Ranger: Yes. Black Psycho Ranger: Can't wait for that! Zomom: I like to have the heroes for dinner. Zazz: And I feel like like revenge! Zavok: That's what I like about you, Zazz. Always wanted revenge on the heroes for defeating us. Verminious Snaptrap: Now, Here's the plan- Tirek: I believe I should have a plan. Sonata Dusk: Tirek. Tirek: That's right, and I brought the DigiDestined's worst enemies. The Dark Masters. Piedmon: (Laughing) Thanks to Tirek, we are back! Puppetmon: Back for more revenge. MetalSeadramon: To destroy those DigiDestined and their Digimon. Machinedramon: There's also more DigiDestined who are with them. Larry Koopa: Yeah, that's perfect. Iggy Koopa: So what's the plan? Tirek: When the bottle broke to pieces the evil Hoopa will be unleashed. And then I'll destroy Twilight Sparkle. The leader of the DigiDestined. And also Emerl the leader of the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1. Sonata Dusk: Great plan, What do you think Aria? Aria Blaze: I think that's a good idea. Adagio Dazzle: I can't wait. Hans: I can't wait to have revenge on Anna and her sister Elsa. Natalia: When they're dead, we will destroy the park and also America. Nazo: And then revenge will be ours! Seelkadoom: Yes! (All the Villains laugh evilly as the screen fades to black) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes